yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Isamu's First Word (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Isamu's First Word. One day, Solarna arrived and was ready to spend time with her baby brother, Isamu. Princess Solarna: Don't worry about a thing, Mother. I'll take good care of Isamu. Princess Luna: Can I help, Solarna? Princess Solarna: Sure, Mother. Princess Luna: You know how much it means to me, Solarna. I remember when you were a big help with Yuna when she was a baby. Princess Solarna: I'm glad you decided to help, Mother. Hiro: Are you ready to go, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, Papa. Hiro: Are you ready, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Yes, Hiro. I'm ready. Hiro: We'll give your regards to your father, Luna. Princess Luna: We'll see you when you get back, Hiro. (kisses her husband) Princess Solarna: We'll see you soon, Hiro. Hiro: And I you. Prince Isamu: (happy gurgles) Hiro: Let's go. Princess Yuna: Yes, Papa. Snowdrop: Bye. And so, They left as Luna and Solarna are ready to spend some time with Isamu. Princess Luna: Are you ready to spend time with your big sister and Mama? Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Solarna: He is. And so, playtime begins. Princess Luna: You sure are a caring big sister, Solarna. Princess Solarna: Just like I was to Yuna. (to Isamu) Is my baby brother ticklish? Prince Isamu: (giggles) Solarna tickles on Isamu with her wing, Isamu started giggling. Princess Luna: (chuckled) Princess Solarna: (blows Isamu's belly) Prince Isamu: (laughs) Princess Luna: Go easy on Isamu. Princess Solarna: Don't worry, Mother. I am. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Solarna: Peek-a-Boo!... Peek-a-Boo!... Boo! Prince Isamu: (giggles) It was feeding time, Luna brought out her favorite cinnamon applesauce. Princess Luna: Here we are. Princess Solarna: Open wide, Isamu. Prince Isamu: (opens and eats) Princess Luna: There we go. Princess Solarna: Open, Isamu Prince Isamu: (opens his mouth and eats) Later, It was time for Isamu's bath. Princess Luna: (puts Isamu into the tub) In we go, Isamu. Princess Solarna: (brought out the bath toys) I got the bath toys. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: (brought out the rubber duck) Princess Solarna: Wanna play with this? Hmm? Prince Isamu: (plays with the rubber duck) Princess Luna: We thought so. Princess Solarna: This is so fun. Prince Isamu: (giggling and splashing) Princess Luna: Easy. Princess Solarna: You're getting a little wet. Prince Isamu: (giggles) After bathtime, Solarna was playing with Isamu. Princess Solarna: Who's the happy baby!? Princess Luna: Keep playing with your brother, I need to rest up a little Prince Isamu: (giggles) Luna went to her bedroom, Takes her shoes off by using her magic, and place them aside her bed. Princess Luna: (sleeping) Princess Solarna: (sniffs) Ugh, Isamu! Prince Isamu: (happy gurgling) Princess Solarna: Time for your big sis to change you. Solarna took Isamu upstairs, into his room and on the changing table, And began changing his diaper. Princess Solarna: (finished changing Isamu) There we go, All clean. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Later on, Isamu was about to say his first word. Prince Isamu: (about to say his first word) Princess Solarna: Mother! Wake up! Isamu is about to say his first word! Princess Luna: What? What? Just was Hiro, Yuna and Snowdrop got home, Isamu is about to say his first word. Hiro: Hello. Princess Yuna: We're back. Snowdrop: What's going on? Princess Solarna: Isamu is about to say his first word. Prince Isamu: Y... Yu... Yuna. Princess Yuna: He said my name! Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: Oh, It's just so wonderful to hear our baby saying his first word! Princess Yuna: I'm very lucky to see where he gets it from. The End Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225